


Feeding the Addiction

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, cum slut, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Nora, being an insatiable Cum slut, decides she needs her daily fill of cum in her gullet. Having seen how wobbly Coco of Team CFVY was, she believed a good partner would be the giant, Yatsuhashi. Offering her mouth was easy enough, but taking all of him, long enough to cum the dozen loads he had saved up, was a challenge in itself.





	Feeding the Addiction

Nora Valkyrie, the self-proclaimed Queen of the Castle, or as others know her, the biggest cum guzzler on campus. To not see her bent down, mouth sucking off a dick with the power of a vacuum, may as well have been finding out that a shark is swimming around searching for its next prey. When she had started Beacon the male, and the rarer futa, population’s moral had shot through the roof. That is until her infamous activities took a turn for the obsessive and drained not only the sperm from their balls but also all their energy.

It’s recently gotten to the point to where her best friend, Lie Ren, willingly put himself into a chastity belt in order to give himself a break from her. As for Jaune…well, Pyrrha already made it clear as to what would happen if the ginger tried to ‘waste’ his seed again. There was that glory hole that she had made in between the bathrooms, but last she heard someone going by the name Naughty had taken over it. Now with only a belly full of a few messily small cumshots from some one-pump chump she had cornered before lunch, her mind was starting to slip from not being able to keep up her habits, or rather addiction suiting it more so nowadays.

Spying the always confident and stylish Coco Adel walk into the cafeteria bowlegged and stumbling around as if drunk might as well have been a Godsend for the orange-haired girl. Given the trail of white that slipped down her legs and the hulking figure behind her, such a sight instantly won over the spunk drainer. Waiting for the morning beverage themed team to take their seat at one of the tables, she dashed off at speed comparable to Ruby chasing after the scent of cookies. Lunging under the fourth-years table, she ripped away the tough clothe of the giant’s pants only to be slapped nearly unconscious by the cock that had been trapped within.

Yatsu’s gaze meeting her own glassy vacant eyes in a near hypnotic stare, his hand reaches out to grip the back of her bright orange hair. Nora, bringing herself out of her state of loss, pulled at the side of her mouth to offer her throat as a cock sleeve. “Kum bleaz~” Spoke the muffled voice of the spunk obsessed hammer user, ignoring the others who sat above her at the table. The gentle giant, not one to use his strength outside of combat typically, mercilessly forced his cock head and the first foot of his cock down into her esophagus, knowing full well that no girl can fit it into them otherwise. It was a good thing that he had, as the first minute of choking on the pillar of meat left the poor girl gagging around it with tears rolling down her eyes.

Breathing being a sheer struggle of will that came to a clear loss each time the breath of air she took was accompanied by the sheer musk his cock emitted. This brief moment of solace for her to gain some form of ease, however, was not out of kindness from the beast of a man. Rather, it was just a moment he took to finish off his meal before he would begin to pound her face against his crotch. After putting down his now empty cup of tea, he firmly -firm to him, skull-crushingly strong to others- pulled down the slut down farther onto his insatiable dick. The bulge of his shaft traveling down from its place between her breasts to all the way down past her stomach.

Nora, so much smaller than the man she chose to gain her fix from, was practically just a glove for his cock. It took the rest of the hour-long meal break for her to coax out even a singular load from the hunter, his hand wrapping around her waist as he used her entire body as little more than a fleshlight. When the load did come, mind the pun, the endless ropes of spunk tore its way through her stomach, flooding the system with his virality, before quickly finding new areas to fill as her belly grew taut from the quantity forced into her. Bubbles of cum erupted from her nose and streams of sperm pushed past her stretched out jaw as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Even then, the torrent of cum never truly ended as it eventually pushed through its final exit, her perky pale ass. Luckily today she had actually worn a pair, so the undergarments ballooned out as if a condom instead of creating a mess on the floor. Unluckily, this was simply one of the dozens of cumshots he would force into her as he walked around with her as his willing cocksleeve for the rest of the day.


End file.
